Drop the Chocolate
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: Ratchets got to learn... messing with some things leads to no good. Short ficlett and now a twoshot but maybe more depending on the bunny.
1. Chapter 1

I know I should be working on fics and posts for the numerous RPs that Shadow and I have started and are working on… but this bunny bit me and I kinda just had to write it. Hope you'll all enjoy.

* * *

Maggie…what the slag are you ingesting?"

"Hu'?" Maggie looked up at Ratchet and made a face, the variety bag chocolate in her lap falling to the floor as she moved. The human held it up before pulling out a couple of the wrapped candies, the plastic making a strange crinkly sound. At the same time Sam, sitting on Optimus' shoulder chuckled, already sensing what was going to happen after falling prey to mother-Ratchet.

"Its just chocolate Ratchet, it's really good." Maggie said, ripping open the wrapper to a mini-Twix and taking a bite of the sugary goodness. "I'll probably finish off this whole bag by tonight…"

The two humans could see the autobot medic's optics flash as he searched the internet, Optimus silently and discreetly doing the same… and then calmly watching Ratchet glare at the young women in front of him, still munching on her candy happily.

"Do you not know," he fumed, "that that stuff is high in fat content and other chemicals that will increase your body weight exponentially over time? and also you don't need-"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Happiness gone Maggie stared up at Ratchet with fire in her eyes, returning his glare.

"Say good-bye to your medic Optimus…" Sam muttered, leaving the autobot leader to watch in wonder at the battle that had brewed and was waging… what was Sam?... oh. Ratchet had snatched up the bag of chocolate and was trying to pull it away from his charge, scowling as his optics glowed.

"Of course not!" He was saying. "I just know it's not healthy for you to…" He trailed off and nearly dropped his hold on the bag when he looked into Maggie's eyes, feeling dread snake through his spark at the promise of pain those expressive brown eyes held.

"Drop the chocolate Ratchet." She growled, voice a deadly calm. "Drop it now and I won't hack your systems and turn you into a puppy dog while you sleep, I'm sure Jazz and the twins would love the blackmail."

"You wouldn't… you _couldn't_…"

"Try me, I've been learning from Frenzy _and_ Jazz. Now let go of my candy!"

Not surprisingly Ratchet stood his ground, stubbornness kicking in at exactly the wrong moment. "It's not healthy!"

"RATCHET LET GO OF MY FUCKING CANDY NOW!!"

Silence descended on the base as they all heard Maggie's shout, except Sam's comment to Optimus as the human turned to him to explain. "Rule number one here on earth, never touch a women's chocolate, it's what keeps them sane and happy."


	2. Chapter 2

A combination of coffee and staying up FAR too late spawned this little tidbit… plus Shadow adores Puppy-Ratchet… so yeah, hope ya'll enjoy.

* * *

"I told him I'd do it."

"And you gave him fair warning."

"But he didn't listen!"

"It's his own fault for not Maggie."

Maggie whirled around to glare at Ironhide, eyes flashing as she pointed to the dark mech. "Your just trying to placate me you bastard! You don't wanna end up like _him_!" She pointed to Ratchet as the medic twitched and started panting, lying splayed out like a dog in the summer heat.

She'd done what she'd threatened after Ratchet refused to give her back her yummies… and, thanks to Frenzy as well as a few other 'bots she would have plenty of blackmail for after the hack-job wore off. The little 'con was a master of his trade and had made a virus to do as Maggie wanted but then be deleted by Ratchet's anti-virus software after a certain amount of time… short but plenty long enough for her to have fun.

"And if I am?"

"Then you're a very smart person."

"Humph… like I needed you to tell me that."

The human shook her head but didn't reply, walking to the edge of the table she was on to watch what would be an interesting show. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had both walked in, the red twin carrying a bouncy ball… "Oh Ratchy! Here boy, come're and play some ball!" He called, laughing when Ratchet jumped up and glomped him, licking and nuzzling the mech as a organic dog would do… the medic didn't do a few of the things that organic canines did… but the ones he did do were funny as hell.

Unfortunately though the virus was wearing off and the game of fetch didn't last as long as it could have as Ratchet suddenly stopped and collapsed, optics flickering as he rebooted. It had happened before when parts of the virus where erased and instantly afterward he stood shakily on two legs and walked over to Ironhide.

"Ratchet?" A whimper answered the question while the medic pulled himself into his friends lap, acting as a lap dog would while the twins were shooed away. Maggie made a soft cooing sound and giggled, guilt being beaten down with sheer will. It wasn't her fault he hadn't listened! It wasn't!

"When he gets back to normal you know he's coming after you…" Ironhide commented after awhile, getting Maggie to look at him and sigh.

"I know… I think maybe I'll get him a gift as an 'apology' for showing him I mean what I say… think he'd like a few pounds of chocolate?"

"I think he'd be _thrilled_."


End file.
